A Wish Come True redone
by Kaija115
Summary: I have redone this entire story. I will add the summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: A Wish Come True

By: Hiei's Loving Youkai

Rating: T   
Lorea and I walked out the door of the school. We were talking about how we wished we could go to the YYH world. We came to a store that sold anime item's, clothing, book's, and posters. When we came out we started walking to my house and about 5 minutes later a portal opened a few yards ahead of where we were. We heard two people asking each other " do you think we got the wrong place?"

I pulled Lorea toward the portal and we looked into it. I asked "who are you looking for?" The shorter of the two said "we're looking for two girls one named Kaija and the other named Lorea. Lorea replied "well my name is Lorea and her name is Kaija." The other one that had long red hair said "ok Hiei these are the two we need." Hiei said "ok you onna's follow us please." Lorea replied "why should we! neither of us know lather of you." The red headed one said "I guess we do this the hard way Hiei." Hiei replied "yes I guess so, you take the one that didn't want to come and I'll get the other one."

We both said "we do have name's you know." I said "I don't want a fight." Hiei said "ok just wait for Kurama to get your friend." Kurama had just tied her up after having knocked her out. I asked "where are you taking us?" Kurama replied "we're taking you to our world, and I don't think I'll be fighting with that girl again any time soon." I said "ok then."

The portal closed after Kurama came dragging Lorea and Hiei came in with me in line because he knew that I was a bit intimidated by him. I was looking around and then I just started seeing all black and I fell to the ground out-cold. Hiei said "to bad we had to knock her out." Kurama replied "yes but it would have seemed odd to have one awake and the other out-cold don't you think." Hiei agreed. They started talking about why Koenma would want two school girls. Hiei saw that I was starting to stir awake.

I woke up and saw that I was tied up. I asked "can you people please untie me?" Kurama said "Hiei you can take care of this one because I don't want to get hit anymore today." Hiei came over and instead of untieing the ropes he pulled out a katana and cut the ropes. I asked "why in all of the Ningenkai did you tie me up?" I got no reply. Hiei finally said "onna catch this." He chucked the katana at me and as I watched it come spinning toward me Hiei yelled "if your the Kaija that Koenma told us about, you should be able to catch that." I quickly asked "was the last name," I caught the katana and finished with "Mitugura?" They both replies "yes it is." I asked "why do you ask?" Hiei said "the prince of the spirit world was the one who wanted you two."

I asked "what does Koenma or whatever his name is want me and Lorea for?" Kurama said "we have no clue and are you sure that that girl is even a human?" I replied "ok and no neither of us are ningen's (humans)." Kurama then asked "well then what are you?"

Lorea who had been awake long enough to hear the last few sentences said "we are Youkai (demons)." Kurama said "ok that would explain why you both have a set of ears and a tail." I hollard "I'm a what and I have wa-wa-what." Hiei said "shut up will you." Kurama asked "how long have you been with the family your in?" I answered "about 10 years why?" He said "well do you remember the other 3 years?" I replied "I don't even remember that and all I do remember is that when I turned 4 I just forgot everything." Kurama said "that's odd, hey Hiei do you think she's the Princess that Koenma was talking about a few weeks ago?" Hiei asked "Kaija what is your middle name?" I replied "Ameit why do you ask?" He said "hey Kurama isn't that the name that the Princess has?" Kurama asked "will you please say your full name?" I replied "Kaija Ameit Mitugura." Kurama said "that's the Princesses name Hiei." I looked as if I had just been slapped in the face. I yelled "THERE IS NO WAS IN THE MAKAI (demon world) THAT I AM A PRINCESS OF SOME ODD WORLD WHERE PEOPLE HAVE ANIMAL EARS AND TAILS." Kurama said "will you please shut up?" I asked "how can I be a Princess of a place that I don't even know of?"

Hiei replied "but you do know of it." "It's called The Makai and if you remember just a few seconds ago you said 'there is no way in The Makai that I am a Princess of some odd world where people have animal ears and tails.' The key word's were The Makai." I yet again looked as if I had been slapped and then I asked "but how am I to be the Princess of The Makai when I live in the Ningenkai (human world)?" Hiei replied "your not going to be living in that despicable world any more that's how, your moving to The Makai.

Cliff Hanger HAHAHAHAHAHA Me: please R&R Hiei: yes R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle: The What

Me: Hey everyone the chapter will continue from the first.

Hiei: Let's get on with the story.

I asked "how am I to move all my things to the Makai?" Hiei replied "we need to talk to Koenma about that." I asked "can we get going to wherever we're going?" Kurama said "yes I we should princess." I said "look you don't have to call me that you can call me Kaija or Mit ok." Hiei said "ok but when we get you to the Makai the people will call you 'my princess' and if your father ever heard any but royal or noble calling you by your name they would die." I asked "are either of you royal or noble?" Hiei replied "I'm a royal and I think Kurama is a noble are you not." Kurama said "I am a noble." I said "well they you both can call me Kaija." They said "ok fine we'll call you Kaija ok."

Lorea asked "are we there yet?" Hiei said "no and if you ask again I'll have Kaija show you your proper place in out lives in the Makai." I said "Mr. Jaganshi you **WILL NOT** speak to my step sister like that. Do you understand?" Hiei said "yes Kaija I understand." Kurama pulled me to one side and said "I need to tell you something." I asked "what is it?" He said "I'm really your older brother and one of the princes of the Makai " I said "but I look nothing like you." He replied "this isn't your true form." I looked at him and yelled "**WHAT**." He replied "please stop yelling and when we get to the Makai I'll show you how to change into your normal Youkai body." I said "ok but I thought we were going to The Reaki(spirit world)." Hiei asked "how did you kind out that we were taking you two there?" I simply said "I read your mind's."

Lorea was walking over to say sorry to Kurama for earlier. When she got over to him and gave him a big hug after saying sorry. Kurama hugged her back.

Hiei pulled me over to him and whispered "your really 314 not 13 like you may think. Also your parents have something to tell you when we finally get there." I looked in surprise after he finished.

Kurama and Lorea were starting to get to know each other better when a strange girl with blue hair and a blue dress type item popped in front of them. Lorea let out a squeak and Kurama just said "oh hi Botan, what does Koenma want now?"

Botan said "he just needs you two to get back with those two girls he wanted."

Hiei replied "we're going as fast as we can. It's not like we have an instant portal to The Reaki." Botan said "I can help with that." She waved her hand and a portal opened. Hiei said "ok everyone let's go."

I looked a little sacred so when I started shaking Lorea came over to me and asked "what's wrong?" I replied "na-na-nothing." Lorea pushed me over to where Hiei was and he grabbed me and pulled me over to the portal. Kurama did the same to Lorea just as Hiei pulled me through the portal.

Koenma looked at the door thinking 'where are those two. I should have just gone down and gotten them myself.' Just then Botan walked in and said "sir they are here." We all walked in and Lorea and I were so confused that we missed the chairs a few times. Koenma barked "will you please just sit down." We quickly sat down and listened to what he had to say.

Koenma said "alright girls now what we have to tell you is very important so listen carefully." Koenma said "well you are both full blood youkai but we have not one shred of information on either of you except that Kaija is a princess and that Lorea is skilled in the art of the staff.

Hiei asked "what did you need the two of them for?" Koenma replied " well I need information on them and then we need to figure out how to move them to the Makai without drawing attention." Kurama who had been quiet the entire time spoke up with an idea "hey how about you two get the information and I'll work on the moving thing."

Koenma said "Hiei you get the information we need : age, class, parent's, type, how much, and any other information we may need. I'll get Lorea."

Hiei grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a corner and began asking the questions. He asked "how old are you?" I replied "I'm 314 like you said I guess." He then asked "what class of youkai are you?" I looked puzzled and said "what." He replied "we'll get back to that one." He then said " well we already know that your full youkai but we need to figure out what type you are." I replied "what are you talking about?"

Koenma was asking Rea the same questions but she was having an easier time answering them.

Hiei said "don't worry about it I'll figure it out in a moment." I watched as he walked to Koenma and asked "can I use my Jagan to figure out what she couldn't tell me because she couldn't access the memories that are locked away." Koenma nodded and Hiei walked back to me.

I continued to watch as he untied his bandanna revealing a third-eye that opened. He watched as my eyes closed and he was locked out of my mind. He covered the Jagan with the bandanna and said "open your eyes girl, now." I opened my eyes and said "what do you want to get into my mind for?" He replied "I need to get information that is locked away in the center of your mind." I looked at him and said "why cant you then?" He replied "you closed your eyes thus keeping me out of your mind because I couldn't see you."

Koenma had finished asking Lorea the questions and was walking towards Hiei and me. He asked "what all did you find out Hiei?" Hiei replied "well all I could find out was her age and that she has no clue about any of the other questions." Koenma then asked "didn't you use the Jagan Hiei?" Hiei replied "once she saw it she closed her eyes as if she knew that I was gonna go into her mind." Koenma said "odd very odd." Hiei said "she did it as if she did know something but didn't want us to find out anything bad that happened in her past."

I was still sitting in the the chair but said "fine I do know the answers to all the questions." The both looked at me and Koenma yelled "**WHAT YOU KNOW THE ANSWERS BUT YOU WON'T TELL US.**" I replied "well would you really want people to know that you were an S-class demon princess who can use any weapon, element, or thing to her advantage and had a Jagan eye. Was on Earth as a punishment for almost destroying the Earth." Koenma said "the last demon who almost destroyed earth was Kaija Ameite Mitugura and she hasn't come up on the radar at all in about the last 10 years." Kurama spoke up with "she is Kaija Ameite Mitugura."

Lorea spoke up with "but that means that my sister is really a crazed youkai villain who was hell-bent on destroying the Earth." Hiei looked from Lorea to me and then just like if a light went on the little blond girl was gone. In her place was a tall girl ,about 5 foot 7 inches, with crimson red eyes and jet black hair that reached down to her knees. She was wearing a black and red training outfit that had 4 katana's, 2 daggers, and a few other weapons.

Koenma said "it can't be, everyone thought you died or got kidnapped or something." I replied "what not even a 'hello Kaija how hove you been' or a 'where have you been?' but an 'it can't be' real nice Koenma."

Kurama said "I've got it. We just leave a note saying 'going to a boreding school'." Hiei replied "Urameshi could have thought of that." Koenma said "speaking of Yusuke where is he? He should be here." "Botan!!!" Koenma yelled and the blue haired girl ran in saying "yes sir." He replied "go get Yusuke."

I asked "who's this Yusuke kid, some sorta big shot?" "No he's just the one who caught Kurama and myself and most likely would have tried to find you. But no he's no big shot, just the current Spirit Detective." Hiei said sarcastically

Botan walked back into the room with Yusuke following her. Yusuke asked "what do you want now ya little toddler?" Botan had already walked out. Koenma said "I need to tell you about a new demon to keep an eye on." Yusuke said "well are you going to tell me who he is or not?" Koenma replied "she is already here." Yusuke gaped for a bit before saying "she!! your having me look after some little girl." Koenma replied "yes and I don't suggest you insult her."

Hiei spoke up "Yusuke meet Kaija. Kaija meet Yusuke." I looked up from sharpening my blades and said "so your Yusuke." Yusuke replied "yeah what's it to ya." I replied "it's nothing to me. Koenma can I leave now?" Koenma replied " No Kaija you can't because your still on probation and now that Yusuke has met you, he will be keeping watch over you during the day and Hiei will watch you at night. Your probation will last 3 more weeks." I gaped and said "but I want to see my parents and I want to go home." Kurama said "Koenma can't we let her go home for a day or two and then go back to Earth." Koenma replied "no Kurama we can't because she won't want to come back even after just a day in the Makai."

Lorea asked "what are you people talking about?" Koenma replied "well Kaija is from a place called the Makai. It is not however where you are from." Hiei said "I'm leaving and taking Kaija with me." Koenma just shook his head and said "everybody out."

Hiei grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. Koenma looked up from his desk long enough to see Hiei pulling me out of the room. He whispered "I need to get a better team." Yusuke asked "what was that?" Koenma replied "nothing."

Kurama pulled Lorea out of the room after Hiei had already left. Lorea was wondering 'where is he taking me now?' Kurama said "your coming with me to my home and you'll also see your sister as well." Lorea asked "how did you know what I was thinking?" He replied "I read your mind." Lorea said "ok then well where's your home?" Kurama replied "my home is in the Makai so that's where we're going." Lorea said "so is that where Hiei took Kaija?" Kurama looked at her and said "well yes and no." Lorea looked confused and asked "how can it be both yes and no?" Kurama replied "well he is taking her to the Makai but it'll take a little to get her there." 

Hiei was looking for something but wasn't having an easy task of it. I asked "what are you looking for?" Hiei replied "I'm looking for a portal to the Makai to get us home." I looked confused and asked "but Koenma said that I couldn't go home." Hiei said "hn. Fine I won't take you home and get you out of here and you'll just have to stay here for the rest of you very long life." I replied "what are we waiting for lets find that portal." We both looked around and neither of us saw the portal we needed. Hiei said " well I guess we'll just have to wait for one to open because there are none here." I replied "dang I was hoping to be able to go home now but oh well." Hiei said "can't you use just about anything to do just about anything?" I replied "yes but I can't make portals just appear I've tried." Hiei said "well try again with your jagan open see if it helps." I said "ok but I don't think it will help."

Lorea and Kurama were going back to the town and Kurama asked "so how old are you anyway?" Lorea replied "I'm 16 why." Kurama didn't reply but grabbed her wrist and started running. Lorea asked "why are we running Kurama?" He replied "there is someone following us Lorea and I don't know who it is." Lorea replied "ok then I'll take your word for it." They both continued to run and were being followed by Yusuke.

Hiei said "will you untie that bandanna already." I replied "I will in a second." I reached up and tried to untie the know at the back on the bandanna but couldn't for it was to tight. I said "figures that's what I get for keeping it tied for over 250 years." Hiei said "what can't even untie the stupid knot." I hollered "**NO HIEI I CAN'T.**" He replied "come here I'll help." I walked over to him and showed him the knot, he muttered "well you managed to tighten it you stupid girl." I replied "well can you help me or not." He said "yes I can." He grabbed the knot and pushed my head down far enough that he could untie the knot. I winced at having my head pushed down so far. He said "ok the knot is out now can you please get on with it." I replied "yeah yeah I'm working on it." Hiei just grabbed the bandanna from my forehead saying "I said hurry but it took you to long."

Lorea said "but Kurama wouldn't the smart thing be to find out what was following us." Kurama replied "yes it would so lets find out who's following us." They both turned around and came face to face with Yusuke. Kurama asked "what are you following us for Yusuke?" Yusuke replied "well I just wanted to see why you two ran off to."

Hiei waited for me to get ready to try to open the portal. I looked ahead of me after the jagan opened and concentrated on opening a portal to the Makai.

Ok people I'm leaving it with that. R&R and I'll post faster k. I know I'm completely evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Hiei's loving youkai

Me: well heres chapter 3.

Recap: Hiei waited for me to get ready to try to open the portal. I looked ahead of me after the jagan opened and concentrated on opening a portal to the Makai.

Yusuke said "I was just following you because I wanted to know who your friend is." Kurama replied "well she's Kaija's sister in a sense." Lorea said "well Yusuke now that you know, will you leave us alone?" He replied "yeah I guess."

Hiei had jumped into a tree and sat down waiting for me to open the portal. He was muttering "why me? Why can't she open the portal yet or on command?" I yelled "**I heard that you baka**" Hiei replied "don't ever yell at me again unless you have a death wish got it." I said "well if your so good at this jagan thing why don't you open the portal then?" He muttered "I can't open a portal because well that's not one of my powers to begin with." I replied "oh well I'm trying ok. Do you think you could help me a bit?" He jumped down and said "hn. I guess I could help you sense it's the only way for me to get home as well."

Kurama pulled Lorea away from Yusuke and they started walking again. Kurama asked "do you want to go for lunch Lorea?" She replied "sure, lets go." They walked to Burger King and Kurama ordered a cheese burger and Lorea ordered a salad and an order of French fries. They went to a table and began eating when Kurama suddenly threw everything into one bag and pulled Lorea out the door.

Hiei asked "how am I going to help you with the portal?" I replied "well how about you open your jagan as well and help me with the power issue." Hiei replied "Hn. I'll do something of that sort." He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders saying "focus girl focus." I muttered "I am you baka." Hiei said "what was that onna." I replied "nothing Hiei nothing."

Kurama said "come on it's not safe here." Lorea asked "so where are you taking me this time?" Kurama replied "to the Makai." Lorea replied "ok then, but how are we going to get there?" He replied "we're going to go find Kaija and Hiei." Lorea replied "ok then let's go." They both ran even faster so as to get to the woods faster.

Hiei kept holding my shoulders pushing down harder and harder every few moments. "ouch that hurts Hiei" I said. He replied "we need to get that portal open, now so don't worry what I'm doing to your shoulders. Worry about what you need to get done." I replied "ok then I'm working on it. At any rate I've almost got it opening so lay off." He pressed down on my shoulders and moved one of his hands to the back of my head and pushed it down roughly. I hollered "what is it with people shoving my head down today?" Hiei replied "look just concentrate on your jagan opening that portal not what I'm doing to your head and shoulders."

Kurama and Lorea ran into the heart of the woods. Lorea asked "are we almost there yet?" Kurama said "yes we are there." They both started looking around for Hiei and Kaija. Lorea spotted Hiei and whispered "there they are Kurama." They walked over to us and waited.

Hiei said "oh hey Kurama, who's your friend?" Kurama replied "this is Lorea remember." Hiei said "oh the stupid sister of this girl" as he pointed from Lorea to me. Lorea came over to me and whispered "why is he pushing down on your shoulders and head?" I replied "I have no clue but I have to concentrate." Hiei pushed down even more on my shoulders and pulled up on my head.

Hiei saw as a medium size portal opened in front of all of us. I grabbed my bandanna from Hiei and put it back on saying "happy now Hiei." He replied "very much so now let's go." I replied "did you have to hurt my head so much Hiei?" He replied "yes I did."

Lorea and Kurama pulled Hiei and me through the portal as we hollered at each other. Lorea asked "is Hiei always gonna be like this with her?" Kurama replied "can't say really it depends on his mood." They continued through the portal still listening to Hiei and I holler at each other.

We all arrived in the Makai and Hiei and I continued to yell at each other. Kurama and Lorea pulled us away from each other so that we didn't kill each other. Lorea pulled me away and Kurama pulled Hiei as far as he possibly could. Kurama said "will the two of you calm down now." I yelled "**ONLY IF HE DOES**" Hiei said "I'm leaving now." 

Hiei walked off leaving the rest of us behind. I asked "what's his problem?" Kurama replied "well it seems that you got on his bad side." Lorea asked "Is that bad?" Kurama replied "well yeah it is because he never forgets who's on his bad side." I replied "well I guess I better go talk to him." Lorea said "I'll come just to make sure he doesn't kill you." I replied "no I'm gonna go **ALONE** got it." 

Hiei continued walking and stopped to jump into a tree and rest. He realized that someone was following him but he couldn't tell who it was. He looked into the shadows and saw Kaija sitting on the ground. He jumped down and drew his Katana. I looked up and said "what gonna kill me because I'm sitting down." He replied "no not just yet, but why were you following me?" I whispered "well I wanted to say sorry for getting you mad." He asked "what was that?" I yet again whispered "I said I was sorry for getting you mad." He replied "what was that, I still can't hear you." I said "I sad I was sorry for getting you mad." He replied "oh well don't let it happen again or you will eat the steal of my blade." 

Kurama sat down with his back up against a tree and waited. Lorea asked "so what is there to do here?" Kurama replied "well most of the time we all fight each other or something along those lines." Lorea asked "well do you know when Kaija and Hiei will be back, Kurama?" He said "no I don't it could be an hour, a day, a week, a month, or a year."

I got up and started walking away when Hiei grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I asked "what are you doing?" He replied "this" as he put the Katana to my neck. I squeaked out "eep" He dropped the Katana from my neck and pushed me away from him. I replied "well that was pleasant." Hiei began walking back to where we were before. I followed slowly not wanting to get him angry.

Lorea looked surprised at what Kurama said. She sat down next to Kurama and waited. Kurama said "but I think that they will come back soon." They both looked off in the distance of the way the other two went. They saw tiny dots in the distance and Lorea asked "is that them?" Kurama replied "I believe so. But how could you see them?" Lorea said "I can't, I can sense them though." Kurama said "oh ok."

He yelled "keep up will you." I relied "I'm trying, I'm not that fast you know. Also I don't want to get a certain somebody mad again now do I Hiei." He replied "hn. Just keep up." I ran to catch up with him and we continued walking back to Kurama and Lorea. I decided to jump into a tree and just jump from tree to tree as it would go faster. Hiei saw as I jumped into a tree and followed the example.

Cliffy I know. I'm out of ideas though. R&R send me some ideas they will be greatly enjoyed. I live for reviews.

Hiei: R&R or else.

Me: please R&R or I'll cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Truth Revealed**

From last time.

Hiei yelled "keep up will you." I replied "I'm trying, I'm not that fast you know. Also I don't want to get a certain somebody mad again now do I Hiei." He replied "hn. Just keep up." I ran to catch up with him and we continued walking back to Kurama and Lorea. I decided to jump into a tree and just jump from tree to tree as it would go faster. Hiei saw as I jumped into a tree and followed the example.

Now on with this chapter.

"Ahh, when do you think they'll get back?" yawned Lorea. "I haven't a clue. I just hope they both come back in one piece," answered Kurama. "Good point. Hiei looked mad enough to tear her to shreds," said Lorea. Kurama nodded.

"Onna, move faster!" barked Hiei. **"I'm trying, but you keep going faster every time I catch up to you"** I yelled. "hn, onna that's your problem not mine, and where almost there anyway." Shot Hiei. "Baka Youkai" I muttered. "What was that girl?" he ordered. "Nothing Hiei nothing," I said. I hopped down from the tree I was standing in, to come face to face with Lorea. "Hi ya Kaija. Glad to see you're alive," joked my sister.

"Funny real funny Lorea," I said sarcastically. Hiei appeared beside me. "Kaija, why did you want to destroy Ningenkai anyways?" asked Kurama. "Ummm..." I started. "She probably forgot," smirked Hiei. "That's not funny, baka," I snarled. "Why did you do it?" asked Lorea. "Ummm... because... I... felt like it" I answered nervously. "Onna. Truth. Now," Hiei Commanded. "That's basically the truth," I said.

"Don't make me force the answer out of you, Kaija" Hiei said as he put his hand on his katana. "Fine, I was assigned to kill this person, I don't remember who, and I ended up almost destroying the Ningenkai in an attempt to kill the person." "I see that it takes a threat to get you to speak the truth. Isn't that right Kaija?" Kurama was staring mouth half open at what his sister had just said. Lorea sat down before she fell down and then screamed **"THAT MEANS MY SISTER IS A HIRED ASSASSIN."**

Hiei garbed my wrist again and pulled me some 200 yards away and asked "are you really an assassin? And tell me the truth." "Well yes I am, but I think I got fired." I laughed. Hiei glared at me and barked "**why do you think you got fired?**" "Well I haven't been replying to any of his MMC's (mental message calls) and he said 'if you don't answer my MMC's you will be fired'."

Lorea muttered "they left us again." "Yes it would seem so." Kurama replied. "But Hiei has to have a good reason for pulling Kaija away like that." Lorea said. Kurama replied "well, he doesn't always have a reason for what he does and sometimes his actions have odd consequences and reactions from the people the action is towards." Lorea took a little while to comprehend what Kurama had said and finally said "well I hope he has a reason and the consequences don't end up with half the Makai blown to bits." Kurama nodded.

Hiei looked around and said "well he won't be fireing you anytime soon, onna, I'll make sure of that." I hugged Hiei well screaming **"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" ** "Get off me NOW! onna NOW!" Hiei barked. I let and shrank back against a tree in fear and waited for him to kill me for hugging him. He pulled out his katana and slashed at my back a few times making the 4 katana's on my back fall to the ground. "**ACK!!! THOSE ****straps**** WERE LEATHER AND INLAID WITH GOLD.**" I yelled. "Hn. Don't touch me again onna unless you have permission, and that won't be often. Do you understand?" Hiei spoke in a simple monotone. "Yes I suppose so Hiei. Can I ask you something?" I said. "Hn. I guess so." Hiei replied.

Lorea sat down and pulled her History book out of her book bag and began her homework. Kurama just watched. Lorea asked "don't you have any homework Kurama?" "No I finished all mine in school." He replied. "Ok well I have a ton, so I'll be working on it for most of the time, so can you keep a look out for the two lovebirds?" Lorea asked. "Yeah I can." Kurama replied.

"Why do you not want me to get fired?" I asked quietly. "Well if you got fired your parents would be angry with me or you. If they get mad at either one of us I'll never hear the end of it." He stated in his monotone. "Oh well can we go back before the my siblings start to worry that you killed me or something?" I asked. "Hn." was all he replied before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began to run, well muttering "at least one of us still has all there abilities and powers, and is not on probation. I'll be running you wherever you need to go, got it." "Yes I guess it must be as your not going to let go are you." I muttered. "Your right I'm not, now shut up before I shut you up." Hiei said in a serious voice. I closed my mouth and kept silent all the rest of the trip.

Kurama stood against a tree watching for Kaija and Hiei to come into view. Lorea finished up her History and put it away and began to pull out her math when she asked "hey Kurama how come you guys need Kaija and I just now and not sooner or later?" "I can't give you a strait answer because I don't know. We heard Koenma talking to his father about you two and how Kaija just dissapered off all tracking systems. Thats why he told Hiei and I to come get you and your 'sister'." Kurama replied with a sad tone. "Oh that makes some sense and I see Hiei with something on his shoulder." Lorea stated plainly.

Hiei was running fast and finally he came within sight of Lorea and Kurama. "Are we there yet?" I asked but then slapped my hand over my mouth remembering what Hiei had said. Hiei threw me to the ground and said "I told you to shut up. I see you didn't understand that so I'll just make wish you had never spoken." I skidded across the ground for about 10 feet away from Hiei and stared up at an angry fire youkai. I continued starring and watched as he pulled out his katana. "I'm going to teach you to listen to me when I say something such as shut up or be quiet. Maybe after this you will listen to me." I shrank back kind of scared of the demon in front of me. He dropped the katana and grabbed my wrist.

Kurama said "yes I think it is, but why did he stop and throw that thing off his shoulder?" "Your guess is as good as mine but I hope that the thing he threw wasn't Kaija." Lorea said with worry in her voice. Kurama asked "well do you want to check if it's them?" Kurama pulled Lorea up and they ran towards the other two hoping beyond all hope that they were alright. Kurama said "Lorea, I think that the thing he threw was Kaija but it's just a guess." Lorea sighed and said "well if he hurt her he'll have to deal with me and nobody else!"

Hiei pulled me to my feet and grabbed hold of my shoulders. I closed my eyes waiting for pain or something but it never came. Hiei muttered "open your eyes onna, NOW!" I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a pair of crimson eyes staring right at me. I asked "can I please bandage my legs they are kind of bloody from skidding across the ground like that?" "I'll do it for you, onna do you have any bandages with you?" Hiei said. I looked in my book bag for some bandages and found none. "Sorry Hiei I don't have any with me, I wasn't expecting to need bandages any time soon, I'll start carrying them with me though." I said well he continued to watch the blood run down from my knees.

Kurama and Lorea stopped running at the bottom of the hill still watching the two at the top. "I can't run anymore Kurama." Lorea panted. "Nor can I." Kurama stated. They sat down and talked for a few minuets. "So how did you know that you needed Kaija and myself?" Lorea asked. "Well Koenma gave us your very small files and one of them said 'dangerous' on it." Kurama replied. "But that doesn't explain how you knew you needed Kaija and myself." Lorea said again. Kurama replied "well we read the files and found out that Koenma wanted us to find you."

Hiei began to rip some of the cloth from around the bottom of his shirt. I watched as he placed the cloth on the bleeding areas and pulled the tape out from my book bag and taped the edges of the cloth down. Hiei asked "why don't you carry bandages with you anyway?" "Well I never had a use for them till now." I replied simply. "Well when we get to your house I can get you some real bandages and not just some shreds of a shirt with tape on them." Hiei stated flatly. I started walking away from Hiei and down the hill we were on.

Lorea asked "Isn't that Kaija coming down the hill?" "Yes I think it is." Kurama replied. They watched as the person made there way down the hill slowly and carefully. "Yeah that's Kaija, I can tell by the way she's walking." Lorea said Kurama nodded and they both waited for Kaija to finish coming down the hill. Lorea looked up to the top of the hill and saw Hiei sliding down the hill a little ways behind Kaija.

Hiei quickly caught up with me and pulled me onto his lap. I was surprised and almost fell out of his lap but he grabbed my shoulders and held on tight. "**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I yelled as we slid down the hill. Hiei slammed a hand over my mouth saying "quiet, we can't have people knowing your here and coming to get you. So I suggest you quiet down." I looked at Hiei with scarred eyes and he shoved my head into his chest so that I couldn't see anything.

Kurama and Lorea watched as the two slid down the hill and finally stopped at the bottom. Lorea walked to Hiei and asked "what was all that about?" Hiei replied "well I needed to ask her some questions and didn't want anyone overhearing, Kurama." I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the bottom of the hill. Hiei said "as you can see she gets scared when in something out of her control. Like me or the fact that I can control her as her powers are weak until Koenma restores them to full." Kurama asked "why was she on your lap on the way down Hiei?" "She wouldn't shut up and I couldn't reach her when she was standing. I pulled her down and shut her up. She just so happens to have landed on my lap." Hiei replied.

Lorea and I stood around bored waiting for the two boys to finish up there little argument about what happened with me. I walked off yelling "**I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW GUY'S**". Hiei walked to Lorea and asked "where is she going?" "No clue. Your guess is as good as mine." Replied a very worn out Lorea. Hiei started following me when I was a few 100 feet away and kept hidden in the shadows.

I walked to a clearing in the forest and sat down for a few minuets. Hiei staid hidden in the shadows and heard me mutter "it feels good to be home after so long." and then he fell out of the tree he was in. I looked up and saw Hiei lying on his back in the clearing and laughed silently to myself. "So how long have you been away from home Kaija?" Hiei asked. "About 250 years, why do you ask?" I replied. "Well you said 'it feels good to be home after so long' so I was just wondering."

I'm gonna leave it here and leave you guys wondering. I'm evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Grevious Reunion

A/N: This chapter is cowriten with my friend Miranda a.k.a Shadow enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did it would be so cool.

From last time

I walked to a clearing in the forest and sat down for a few minuets. Hiei staid hidden in the shadows and heard me mutter "it feels good to be home after so long." and then he fell out of the tree he was in. I looked up and saw Hiei lying on his back in the clearing and laughed silently to myself. "So how long have you been away from home Kaija?" Hiei asked. "About 250 years, why do you ask?" I replied. "Well you said 'it feels good to be home after so long' so I was just wondering."

Now onto this chapter

**"Hey! I think I see a building or something!" **shouted Lorea. "Where?" I asked searching frantically. "Onna, look with your eyes, not your ears!" ordered Hiei. He grabbed my head and roughly turned it to the horizon. "Oh," I murmured. "What are we waiting for?" asked Kurama.

"Woah," I said simply. We stood at the entrance to the castle. Stained-glass windows illuminated the dust floating in the air. Torches were long unused, though Hiei grabbed one and lit it. "Talk about High gate cemetery gloom," said Lorea quietly. We walked a while before we came upon out first inhabitant. "Hey, guy, you all right?" Kurama asked. Shaking the shoulder of the guard gently. Then the head rolled off. Kurama jumped back in surprise. "Nice one, fox," laughed Hiei. Lorea and I giggled quietly. "Hot Potato!" yelled Kurama as he threw the skull at Hiei. Hiei fumbled with it then chucked it at my chest. I screamed and tossed the skull in the air. Law of Physics: What goes up, must come down. And it did. Right on Kurama's head! "Happy Birthday," I said rubbing it in. "Ha Ha," Kurama said dryly. "Thats the fakest laugh out of you I've ever heard," muttered Hiei.

After the little game of ''skull-ball'', we found more dead bodies, with limbs or heads missing. "Too bad this place don't got a map," said Lorea. "If it does then it'll be a shopping mall instead of Mitagura family castle," said Hiei. "Too true, too true Hiei." I replied. We began to walk around the castle looking for any site of an intruder. None was to be found. Lorea asked "do you think there waiting for us to go off on our own to attack or that there not even here?" We all nod and keep walking only having searched about half the castle.

Hiei looked over and saw me crying and heard me whisper "why would someone want to kill my family. We have nothing worth stealing, except lots of money, jewels, and things like that, unless they were looking for the key." Suddenly Hiei turned around and snatched the dagger out of the air that was whizzing towards my head. I opened my eyes wider and looked towards the direction the dagger came from. "There's nothing there guys." I said, still startled. Hiei dropped the dagger and kept walking. _Do you really think someone would want to kill you Kaija. _Hiei said through some sort of mind link. _ I'm not sure, but I think someone is trying to. They almost did to._ I replied through the same mind link without even knowing. _Don't worry I'll be fine though._ I said. _ Ok, but just remember Koenma can't know that we were even in the Makai. _Hiei said and then cut the link.

Kurama and Lorea were chatting about school work and other meaningless things. I decided to play a trick on the others and ran ahead of them to a room off to the side. Hiei looked around to see where I had gone and grinned to himself. I ran out of the room and tackled Hiei to the ground and kissed his forehead. Kurama and Lorea laughed at my sudden trick. Kurama said "that was funny Kaija. Last thing I ever expected from you." "Yes it is, but you must be proud of yourself." Lorea said. I nodded still on top of Hiei who was glaring at the other two. Lorea pulled me off Hiei and to my feet. Hiei got up and pushed Lorea away from me saying "I enjoyed her trick. First thing I enjoyed in a long time." I stood there a bit embarrassed about what I had done.

Kurama and Lorea began walking down the hall again leaving Hiei and I alone. Kurama took Lorea to see if there were any clues as to who killed everyone. Hiei asked "why did you decide to play that trick on all of us?" "Oh I just wanted to spice up the trip a bit." I replied looking around the hall. "Hn. Tell me the real reason or I'll make you." stated an aggravated Hiei. "But that is the real reason." I replied smiling sweetly.

Kurama and Lorea were searching the rest of the palace. Lorea said "I don't think that theres any one here besides the four of us." "Theres someone here Lorea. Kaija, Hiei, and I all know that there is someone or something here and that it wants to kill us all. Mainly Kaija but it wants to kill us all." Kurama stated plainly well continuing to drag Lorea through the halls of the castle.

Hiei griped my wrist with crushing force and pulled me close before pulling a dagger out of my belt and placed it at my neck. "Now tell me the real reason.

NOW ONNA NOW!" Hiei said before yelling the last three words. "I kinda like you Hiei. So I played the trick on you." I whispered a bit afraid of Hiei's response to the truth. Hiei lowered the dagger and finally put it back in my belt and said "I liked the trick but don't pull any more tricks like that when Kurama and Lorea are around. Got it." I nodded and he let go of my wrist, leaving a bruise in the shape of his hand.

Kurama laughed as Lorea made a sour face and said "ugh. To many rooms in this place." "Well yes there seems to be but that comes with living in a castle. There's only 120 rooms in here." Lorea looked shocked when Kurama said this. "How can a place this big have _**only**_ 120 rooms?" asked a confused Lorea. "There quiet large, the smallest bedroom is about 45 x 50 feet." replied Kurama calmly.

Hiei looked at the bruise on my wrist and then grabbed the wrist and pulled me into the room I had come out of. I winced as he grabbed the bruise and then gasped at the sudden jerk forward. Hiei looked around and muttered "I hope this room has a first aid kit." I wondered what he was looking for and then followed his gaze to the first aid box over in the far corner. Hiei sat me down on the bed in the corner and grabbed the first aid box right above the bed. "What are you doing with-" I started but was cut off by Hiei ripping the make-shift bandages off my knees. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming as the cuts started bleeding again. After Hiei finished pulling the bandages off he began putting actual bandages on them. Hiei finished up with the bandages on my knees he pulled out an ace bandage and said "Onna bruised wrist now."

Lorea looked shocked at how big the smallest bedroom was and asked "who's bedroom was that?" "A guest room. But we never had many people over so it doesn't really matter." Lorea gapped at the answer she got and Kurama began to wave his hand before her eyes "you there, anyone home?" Lorea blinked a few times and replied "oh my and yes I'm here."

I handed him my bruised wrist and he began to wrap the ace bandage tightly around the bruise. Hiei finished up quickly and then returned the first aid box to its place above the bed. "What room is this any way?" Hiei asked. "Mine. This is my room." I replied. Hiei started walking around looking at everything when he came to the closet he saw all sorts of dresses and shoes. He asked "what's this Kaija" as he held up a red dress. "Ok ok you caught me. I use to wear dresses and that sort of thing. That was before I needed to carry weapons and such. So don't hold it over my head that my wardrobe from 250 years ago is filled with dresses and dancing shoes." "Relax already would you" he stated with a hint of laughter in his voice. "I want to see you in the dress. Now" Hiei stated calmly despite the death glare I gave him. "**NEVER!**"I yelled. "Well then I'll just tell Koenma that you forced me to take you to the Makai." Hiei threatened. "Fine, fine I'll wear the stupid dress."

"I wonder how Hiei and Kaija are doing don't you Lorea?" asked Kurama. "I think there doing just fine Kurama. Don't worry so much about your little sister. She's knocked people over who were twice her size. I think she'll be fine." replied Lorea. Kurama laughed "when did she do all of these things?" "When we were younger, and she was about 7 or 8." replied a very tired Lorea.

I grabbed the dress from Hiei and went into the bathroom to change into the dress. Hiei said "I'm giving you 10 minuets to get into that dress. Got it." "Yeah, yeah, yeah Hiei I got it." I hollered through the door. Hiei continued to walk around the room as I hurried to get the dress on. "Thank God my father got them to make the dresses so that they would fit me in about 300 years as well as back then." I muttered to myself and walked out of the bathroom to see Hiei searching through all my drawers. "Um.. Hiei. Hello anyone home in that big haired head of yours?" I asked. "Yes Onna I'm here. I see your in the dress." Hiei said as he pulled out a pearl and ruby necklace and placed it around my neck. "Now you look like the princess you are." Hiei whispered in my ear.

Lorea saw that they were in a room with a bed and lay down hoping to get some kind of sleep. Kurama sat down in a chair and mumbled "hope she figures out that this is my room." to himself. "Whose room is this Kurama?" asked a half asleep Lorea. "Mine. It's my bedroom." replied a very awake Kurama. "**WHAT,** I'm in your bed." said a shocked Lorea.

"I hate you" I growled at Hiei as he continued to search through all my drawers and shelves. "I know you do Onna, I know you do." Hiei replied as he looked at all the rusted looking daggers and arrow tips in a glass case. "Hn. Why do you have all sorts of rusted weapons in a case?" asked a confused Hiei. "There not rusted dumb-dumb. There bronze ya dumbbell." I replied. "Oh. Well why are they in a glass case where as the silver, steel, and iron weapons aren't?" Hiei asked. "Well the bronze weapons are poison tipped so we didn't want them touching any of my other weapons." I replied.

"Yes, you are. I don't mind." Kurama says looking at the shocked Lorea. "Ok then is there a spare room I can stay in well we're here?" asked a tired Lorea. "I'll find one close to here because I need to rest as well." replied Kurama. They began to search for a guest room that was fairly large and close to Kurama's room. "Here we are. This room should suit you fine. Well see you later." Kurama said. Lorea walked into the room and fell right onto the bed and fell asleep. Kurama walked back to his room and read for about 15 minuets before he lay down on his bed and fell into a light sleep.

"Oh. Well perhaps we should go find Kurama and Lorea but you might want to change back into your normal cloths." said Hiei. "Yes I think so too and ya think I should change back into my pants and shirt." I replied adding sarcasm to the last part. "Just go and get changed." said Hiei. "I'm going I'm going. No need to get all pushy." I said as I walked back into the bathroom. Hiei yelled "**HURRY UP!!!**" through the door. I opened the door and it hit Hiei in the face giving him a bloody lip and black and blue eye. "Oops. Sorry." I said with sarcasm dripping like venom through out my voice. I ran out the door with Hiei yelling "**GET BACK HERE NOW!!!**" I continued running well saying "no. It's not my fault that your head was in the way of the door." Hiei began to chase me and finally tackled me to the ground.

Kurama woke up and went into the room Lorea was in and woke her up. "Huh. Mom. Go away. Five more minuets mom. -snore-" said a half asleep Lorea. "She thinks I'm her mom." whispered a very much awake and happy Kurama. Kurama shook Lorea's shoulder gently well saying "time to get up sleepyhead. You have been asleep for a good 2 hours." Lorea woke up after a few more minuets and said "I'm up I'm up." "That's good. I was starting to get worried that you had fallen ill due to the sudden climate change." "**WHAT!!!! YOU THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN SICK JUST BY GOING INTO A DIFFERENT WORLD!!!!**" yelled an angry Lorea. Kurama jumped back in surprise at Lorea's sudden outburst. "I may have never lived in the Makai but I **WILL NOT **let me repeat **WILL NOT** fall ill to a simple climate change." Lorea said yelling the 'will not' each time.

"Ouchy. That hurt Hiei." I said as I tried to push him off. He wasn't moving. "It's your own fault Onna. You shouldn't have run." replied Hiei. "Will you get off me already." I asked well still trying to push Hiei off. "No Onna I won't. I'm going to get you back for your little trick earlier." replied Hiei with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Oh come on. Wasn't making me wear a dress pay back enough?" I asked. "No it wasn't. I'm going to make you pay and you'll wish you had never played that trick." He replied with a slight chuckle. "**GET THE HECK OFF ME NOW!!!!!**" I yelled. "Hn. No Onna." Hiei replied in a very commanding voice and started... tickling me. "HA HA HA HA HA" I laughed as he tickled. He stopped after he realized I could barely breath and then he kissed my forehead right were my jagan eye was.

A/N: Read and review and I'll update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What's Love

A/N: in this story Kurama will change into Youko Kurama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Kaija.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From last time:

"Ouchy. That hurt Hiei." I said as I tried to push him off. He wasn't moving. "It's your own fault Onna. You shouldn't have run." replied Hiei. "Will you get off me already." I asked well still trying to push Hiei off. "No Onna I won't. I'm going to get you back for you little trick earlier." replied Hiei with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Oh come on. Wasn't making me wear a dress pay back enough?" I asked. "No it wasn't. I'm going to make you pay and you'll wish you had never played that trick." He replied with a slight chuckle "**GET THE HECK OFF ME NOW!!!!!**" I yelled. "Hn. No Onna." Hiei replied in a very commanding voice and started... tickling me. "HA HA HA HA HA" I laughed as he tickled. He stopped after he relised I could barely breath and then he kissed my forehead right were my jagan eye was.

Now on with this chapter.

"Ok, ok Lorea. Just calm down would you." said a still surprised Kurama. "Fine. "Lorea stated plainly "God, now I'm acting like Kaija. What's going on with me?" Lorea said to herself. "You are not acting like my sister." Kurama said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Right I'm just yelling random things at people for the heck of it and I'm not acting just like Kaija." replied an aggravated Lorea. "Your not. If you were acting like Kaija you would be yelling at me and threating to kill me." replied Kurama. "Yeah yeah yeah. Kurama why does Kaija threaten to kill you?" asked a confused Lorea. "She always threatens to kill me because my evil little sister hates me because I nearly killed her a few hundred years ago." replied Kurama.

"I told you I was going to make you pay Kaija." said a laughing Hiei. "I know Hiei I know." I replied trying to think of a way to get him to get off me and stop laughing. "Don't even try to get away Onna, you'll only hurt yourself." said an angering Hiei. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked in a scared voice. "That is none of your concern Onna. Not right now anyway." replied a still angering Hiei. "Wh... wh... why are you so angry Hiei?" I said in a stuttering scared voice. "I'm getting so angry because you won't stop struggling." replied an angry Hiei. I shrank back in fear of the tone in his voice and he eased his grip a bit ,but not much, after seeing the look of fear in my eyes. "Please let go Hiei I must surely have large bruises on my wrists and it feels like my back is going to break. Can you please get off me?" I begged looking at him with pleading eyes. "No I can't. Baka Onna." Said Hiei in a monotone.

"Really Kurama. I never knew that." said a frightened Lorea. "It is a sad truth. Luckily for her our parents came in right in the middle of the fight and stopped it before I could finish her off." replied a sad Kurama. "Well that's a good thing I'm very grateful to your parents. What were you fighting about?" asked Lorea. "Well we were just training and then we started arguing and it went from training to a full scale fight." replied Kurama. "Oh, well that's always a good reason isn't it?" said Lorea.

"Why not" I cried with tears sliding down my cheeks. He stared at me like I asked him the time and replied by gripping my wrists tighter then ever. "Because baka onna, I love you. That's why." stated Hiei in a low almost whisper. "If you loved me then you wouldn't hurt me so?" I asked nodding to my wrists that were bruising around his hands. "I'm the one who thinks love is a weakness, yet I love you. That's why" replied a calming Hiei. "Still please, let go before you shatter my wrists." I begged and he listened this time. "Fine but if Kurama and Lorea know about it I will lie. Do you understand?" He stated. "Ok and yes I do." I replied.

"Well that's what happened and why she hates me so much." said Kurama. "I can believe it, but why was she on earth?" asked a confused Lorea. "Well she's as you said earlier a hired assassin and she killed someone and got caught, sent to earth, and came back to the Makai." replied Kurama. "Oh my, well she is known to get caught like a deer in headlights." said Lorea. They walked and came up to Kaija and Hiei.

Hiei pulled me to my feet after having gotten off me. "Thank you so much." I said well hugging him. "Get off me Onna. Now." said Hiei. I jumped off him and we both relised that Kurama and Lorea were right there. "What was all that about little sister?" asked Kurama putting emphasis on the words 'little sister'. "Nothing Kurama, that is of your concern at any rate." I replied in a cold voice. "Then maybe I should tell Koenma that you came to the Makai after his clear stating of your not coming here. Hmm. Kaija?" replied Kurama in an even colder voice. I began to cry "fa fa fine tell him! I don't care anymore." I ran out of the room with tears streaking down my cheeks. "What got into her?" asked Lorea as they all watched Kurama storm out of the room. "Well the last time Kurama spoke to her that coldly was when she was about 101 and they were training and he was still Youko Kurama." said Hiei. "Oh well I do suppose that we should find them and keep them both from killing each other. Don't you?" stated Lorea. "Yes but you should know that he's changing into Youko Kurama." said Hiei. They both walked off.

Hiei searched the entire floor and still couldn't find me. "Where are you Kaija?" muttered Hiei to himself. I continued running down the halls trying to find a quiet place that wouldn't bring back too many bad or sad memories of my past. Hiei ran around the corner and yelled "Kaija get your but back here. NOW!!!" I continued running even though I knew that it would have been easier to just go over there.

Lorea was in search of Kurama but she didn't know what she was looking for. Youko was just walking into the library and saw that Lorea was close behind. "Why are you following me girl." Youko asked in an icy cold voice. "So you don't kill your little sister, Kaija" replied Lorea in a small scarred voice. "What I do to that brat is none of your concern. Do you understand?" stated Youko flatly. "NO!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND KURAMA!!!" yelled an angry Lorea. "One little hint girl, my name is Youko Kurama not just Kurama. Also go away, before I decide to kill you." stated Youko in an icy cold voice.

Hiei continued to chase me as I ran around another corner. Hiei sped up and ran ahead of me and I ran into him. "OUCHY!!!!!" I squeaked as I hit the floor with a hard thud. "Onna calm down before you hurt yourself or any of the rest of us." warned Hiei in a threating voice. "I wasn't planing on it baka. I was trying to find the kitchen because I was hungry and kind of sad. The kitchen brings back only good memories." I mumbled. "Well your going the wrong way. We passed the kitchen on our way into the house." replied Hiei. "No I'm not. This place has about 5 kitchens. I'm going to the 3ed one." I said as I started walking again. "Listen to me Kaija. You need to be more reasonable in your actions. You need to stay with me, got it?" replied Hiei before lightly kissing my cheek. "Yeah I got it but I'm not a little girl any more Hiei. I'm perfectly capable of watching out for myself." I replied. "I know you are but I don't want you to get hurt, love." was his reply.

"Look Youko or whoever you are I'm not in the mood to have to defend either one of you. I'm in love with your alter ego, the 16 year old Kurama Minamino." muttered Lorea. "I don't care, listen girl I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Now leave me be." stated Youko in a cold voice. "Fine but don't come crying to me when Kaija kicks your ass into the ningenkai." replied Lorea. "She's not strong enough to even scratch me." stated an unfazed Youko. "Look, you haven't seen her in a few years, she's gotten a lot stronger then you realize. I guess your just too aragent to think that your younger sister could surpass you in level." hissed Lorea. "Shut up girl. There is no way in hell that my bitch of a sister could ever be stronger then me." Youko hissed in reply.

"Fine I'll stay with you." I said as I kissed his lips. "That's a good girl, now come here." said Hiei. I walked over to him as he pulled me onto his lap as he sat down. He hugged me tightly and I smiled. "Why do you always hide your emotions?" I asked as he put his head on my shoulder. "Well I was taught that those who show emotion were weak. I don't want to be weak or appear weak so I hide my emotions." was the reply. "Look, with me you don't have to hide your emotions, unless we're fighting someone." I replied. "Ok don't worry Kaija." he said as he hugged me again. "Ok so where are Lorea and Kurama?" I asked quietly. "Well after you and Kurama had your fight, he transformed into Youko and stormed off. Lorea went to follow him so I don't know where either of them are." replied Hiei in a quiet tone. "Lets check the library, it was his favorite place to hide away other then his room." I stated.

"Yes there is. It's called, she trains a lot and gets better. She's changed a lot sense you last saw her." Lorea said. "Look there is no way she could have changed that much. Being her brother I would know her limits. They are very tiny." replied Youko "Look, she has surpassed her limits." stated Lorea. "Look, I'm not going to waste my time fighting with you, lets just go look for her and Hiei." said Youko. "Ok by me, but your not going to try to kill Kaija are you?" asked a concerned Lorea. "No, I guess I won't." replied Youko. They ran down the halls Youko in the front. "Do you know where your going?" Lorea asked Youko. "Yes, we're going to a spot where she was always able to be found." replied Youko. "Where's that?" asked Lorea. "The kitchen on the 4th floor. It's the only one our parents never went in to find her." replied Youko.

"No we're going to stay put because I'm not letting you get me lost." Stated Hiei in a monotone. "Grrr. Fine I won't go anywhere." I growled in reply as I sat down on the counter. "There's a good girl." muttered Hiei as he looked in the cupboards for something to eat. "You want anything to eat?" asked Hiei. "No I don't, and your not going to find anything in those. There completely empty." I mumbled.

"Hurry up girl." Yelled Youko. "I'm going as fast as I can. I'm not as fast as either you or Kaija." replied Lorea in a tired voice. "That is not my problem." stated Youko as he slowed down a little so Lorea could catch up. "Yes it is. For you have to wait for me." was Lorea's snappy reply. "No I don't. I could leave you here, or I could pick you up and carry you the rest of the way or I could also slow down." replied the silver haired fox. "I think I'll go with the third one because I don't enjoy being lost or lifted into the air or over someones shoulder." stated Lorea. "Deal with it. I want to get there as soon as possible So, up you go." replied Youko as he lifted Lorea up over his shoulder.

"Why? What kind of family doesn't keep the cupboards stocked?" asked Hiei. "There empty because we never use this kitchen and thats the reason the cupboards aren't stocked." I replied laughing slightly. "I'm never going to understand you, am I?" asked Hiei. "Nope I don't think you are. It's quite funny really." I replied. "I'll show you funny." he said as he knocked me to the ground and started tickling me. "Stop it Hiei." I said well laughing. "No I don't want to." he replied watching my face turn red from laughter.

"**LET ME GO. NOW.**" Lorea yelled as she hit Youko's back. "Will you stop it. You wanted to get there faster, so now we're going faster so shut up." replied Youko as he was being hit. "**NO I WILL NOT STOP. NOT UNTILL YOU LET ME GO.**" yelled Lorea as she continued to hit Youko's back. "I said stop it girl." replied Youko as he snapped his fingers and small vines tied Lorea's wrists. "Don't ever hit me again it may very well be the last thing you ever do." muttered Youko. "**HEY WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT?**" demanded Lorea very loudly. "I had told you too stop hitting me. Did I not?" stated Youko.

"Come on Hiei. I can barely breath. Please stop it." I begged as he continued to tickle me. "Oh come on don't be a baby." replied Hiei as I turned a brighter shade of red. "I'm not." I choked out. "Oh fine I'll stop." muttered Hiei. I took a few deep breaths as my face turned back to its original color. "Good God man. Are you trying to kill me." I said slightly freaked out. "Maybe, maybe not." he replied simply. "GAH!!!" I yelled as Hiei got to his feet. "Relax onna. I would never intentionally kill you." stated Hiei as he helped me up. "Give me your Katana Hiei." I said in a monotone. "Why?" he asked. "I'm not letting you near anything sharp when you want to play a trick on me." I replied as I held out my hand for the Katana. "Your not getting it onna. Unless you can take it from me, and I don't think you can do that." he said almost cheerfully. "Don't underestimate me Hiei." I said as I ran at him. "Too slow love." he said as he ran in a circle around the room. "GRR... I will catch you." I called to him. "I'd like to see you do that Kaija." he replied.

"You did? I didn't hear you." asked Lorea. "Yes I did. You need to listen better next time." replied Youko. "Well can ya let me go?" asked Lorea. "No I don't think I will." he replied as he began to run down the hall again. "Why on earth not?" asked Lorea. "Because now you can't hit me or hurt me in any way." he replied. "GAH!!!!!" yelled Lorea.

I watched as Hiei ran round and round the room. "Come on love. Try to get the sword." Hiei called as he circled the room. "I'm thinking. Give me a break if my big brother taught me how to fight." I called back. "Oh great. Just what we need, another strategist" he replied. "Oh don't be so mean." I said from right behind him as I grabbed the weapon "Huh. How did you get..." Hiei started. "Well you were running, it was an easy grab. You seem to forget who my brother is." I replied smirking. "How could I forget. I never would have thought that Youko Kurama would have taught his tricks to anyone but maybe his kids, if and when he had any." stated Hiei. "Yeah my parents almost forced him to." I said as I put his Katana into my belt. Hiei made to grab at the Katana. "Give it back, Onna. Now" stated Hiei still trying to get the blade back. "No. I'm not taking any chances in you 'unintentionally' killing me as a joke." I replied.

"Oh shut up girl. It's not that bad." stated Youko. "Your not the one bouncing around on someone else's shoulder." she retorted harshly. "I know, but it can't be that bad." he replied calmly. "Yes it can." stated Lorea as she began pounding Youko in the back with her bound hands. "**STOP THAT**." yelled Youko. "Put me down this instant." demanded Lorea. "You want me to put you down?" asked Youko with a smirk. Lorea nodded and Youko pulled her off his shoulder and held her over the side of the stair rail. "Ok, I'll let you go." I stated as he began to let go. "No no no don't let go." yelled a panicking Lorea as she tried to grab onto his arm. "I thought so. So shut up and don't hit me. Got it." said Youko. "Yeah I got it." replied Lorea.

"Katana. Onna. Now." growled Hiei. "Never." I yelled. "NOW!!!" yelled an aggravated Hiei. "No." I replied. "Give me the weapon Kaija." stated Hiei as he grabbed my arms. "No." I replied shortly. "Don't make me hurt you Kaija." he said as he griped my arms tighter. "Ouchy. Your hurting me." I wined. "I know." he replied shortly. "Your not getting this weapon back until your not mad any longer." I said. "hn." was my reply as he griped my arms even tighter. "Look Hiei, it's not that I don't trust your temper control, it's just that you've already almost killed my once today alone." I whispered "What was that Onna?" Hiei asked even though he knew. "Nothing Hiei. Nothing." I replied as he glared at me.

"Good. And now we're here." stated Youko "Kaija, Kaija, are you in there." called Lorea through the door. "Just go in already." drawled Youko. "No, I'm not going to be rude." stated Lorea as she knocked on the door waiting for a reply. "Listen girl, your getting me angry and I have full access to a great supply of plants. Things won't bode well for you." Youko replied.

"You said something along the lines of it's not that I don't trust your temper control, it's just that you've already almost killed me once today alone. But I do believe that I heard something at the door." said Hiei calmly. "Yes I did hear something at the door, it's most likely just Youko and Lorea." I replied. "Well open the door." demanded Hiei. "Fine." I said as I went to the door and opened it slowly. "Let us in Kaija." demanded Youko. "Hn. No." I replied closing the door again. "Let us in baka shojo." called Youko through the door. "Why would I go and do that?" I asked. "Because I'm your older brother. You have to do as I say." barked Youko. "Fine." I mumbled as I opened the door a crack. Youko pushed the door open all the way knocking me over in the process. "Ummm... That hurt ya dumb kitsune." I stated well holding my nose. "Is it broken? No. Well then it's not my problem." replied Youko. I glared as my nose started to bleed. "Youko that wasn't nice, now change back to Kurama this instant." demanded Lorea. "Well I have to soon." he replied sullenly as he started to turn back into Kurama. "My nose is so broken baka." I said trying to make is stop bleeding. "Oh my God, Kaija!!!" screamed Lorea. "These girls scream a lot, don't they Kurama." stated Hiei. "I have to agree, they do. I think I'll help Kaija though so she doesn't bleed to death." replied Kurama as he knelt down and pulled out a seed and popped it into my mouth. "Will it make her stop bleeding, as well as screaming?" asked Hiei. "No it will only stop the screaming, this will stop the bleeding." Kurama replied and held up another seed. "Good make it work NOW!!!" hollered Hiei. "Yep." Kurama muttered as he popped the seed into my mouth.

"Oh my God, it's your fault I was bleeding in the first place so I had every right to scream." I shreaked. "Shut up, Onna. I will make you!" Hiei stated in a monotone. "Look Kaija, we just try to help you, now swallow the seed before I get angry." Kurama stated. "I did baka." I hissed at the the three in front of me. "Open." demanded Lorea. I opened my mouth showing no seed. "Blow Kaija, I know how you hide your meds." Kurama demanded. "Fine baka." I retorted and then blew for about 25 seconds. "Wow. For once you took your meds without a problem." stated a shocked Lorea and Kurama. "Is that odd, she seems like the type to do whatever someone says.?" asked Hiei, confused like. "She hates taking meds. She thinks that someone is going to give her a wrong dosage and try to kill her, that they will give her a poison, or that some other strange side effect will happen." Lorea replied. "When she was little she thought our mother and father were going to use a mind control seed, plant, or root on her and rule her life. She also thinks that all medications are evil and parent spawn." Kurama stated. "Oh really. I could probably change that with a few talks and other stuff like that. If you want her to continue taking her medication like she did today." Hiei stated as Lorea watched me crawl towards the door. "Ummm. She trying to get out. Someone other then me stop her." shreaked Lorea. "Kaija get your ass back here." stated Hiei in a monotone. "Never, I'm free." I shreaked back as I got up and ran out the door. Hiei ran after me and grabbed my wrist before I rounded the corner completely. "Hey Kurama, do those seeds make a person delirious, crazy, or other ways in a complete daze and unable to comprehend what's going on around them?" asked Hiei. "Maybe, but it's never happened to the rest of the people I've treated, in either life time, but I suppose it could happen." Kurama replied. "Ok did I miss something? You people all confuse me so I'll be leaving now." Lorea stated. "Stay put Rea." Kurama said. "Why, I want to go exploring." wined Lorea. "No baka onna." muttered Hiei. "Oh why not Hiei?" Lorea asked. "Hn." Hiei replied. "Leave me be baka's." I shreaked as I ran off again. Hiei grabbed my wrist tightly "your not going anywhere."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I'm going to leave it here. I know I'm gonna get smacked for this by most of my reviewers.

Hiei: But R&R or she'll cry and I'll come to your house and yell at you.

Me: Stop being mean Hiei-kun.


End file.
